A la Hauteur
by chriscarter661
Summary: Une One Shot qui n'aura jamais de suite, vite lu et vite oublié... Mais bon, c'est un long weekend alors pour ceux et celles qui s'ennuient pourquoi pas, n'est ce pas ? GSR always ! enfin, en fond...


_Allez, un petit truc sans pretention que j'ai ecris il y a une ou deux semaines... C'est court et pas forcement génial mais bon, c'est toujours une histoire de plus à lire, n'est ce pas ? So enjoy... comme d'hab quoi. Mais vous avez le droit de détester et de me le dire aussi, pas d'hesitation de votre part je vous prie !_

Nick se tenait agenouillé près d'un corps, sa lampe de poche à la main. Brass était debout à coté de lui, en train d'écrire dans son bloc note.

Nick regarda le ciel noir et l'obscurité ambiante.

« Il est tombé du Ciel ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne voyait rien. La nuit profonde sans même un éclair de lune, rendait la visibilité nulle. Il respirait profondément. Le silence était total. Il agrippa les marches de l'échelle et se remit à monter lentement.

Il était quasiment arrivé à destination quand d'énormes projecteurs illuminèrent la grue sur laquelle il se trouvait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick se releva et, avec Brass, ils levèrent la tête vers le haut de la grue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La voix nasillarde de Brass sortit du Talkie Walkie de Grissom

« Gil ? Tout va bien ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lâcher les barreaux de son échelle pour répondre à Jim, alors il continua son périple en entendant la voix nasillarde de Sara qui lui répondait.

« Il va bien, Jim. Il est bientôt arrivé. »

Quand Gil posa son pied sur la dernière passerelle, il souffla trente secondes, en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Sara lui posa la main sur une épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Grissom la regarda, étonné.

« J'enquête ? »

« Je pouvais enquêter toute seule. »

Gil essaya de regarder en bas, mais il perdit un peu l'équilibre et Sara l'attrapa fermement.

« A quoi tu joues ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as le vertige ? »

Grissom se redressa et reprit son attitude professionnelle.

« Alors tu en es où ? »

« J'ai prélevé quelques empreintes dans la cabine et j'étais sur le point d'aller… »

Elle s'arrêta net en regardant au bout de la flèche. Une forme bougeait légèrement.

« Mais y'a quelqu'un au bout… »

Et juste a ce moment là, des coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit et la voix paniquée de Brass sortit du talkie Walkie.

« Gil ? Sara ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick se précipita vers les premiers barreaux de l'échelle qui menait tout en haut de la grue, mais Brass l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire là ? »

Il fit signe à un de ses gars d'y aller, et plusieurs policiers commencèrent l'ascension de la grue, suivit par un ambulancier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, tout en haut de la grue, Grissom serrait Sara dans ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux cachés dans la cabine, à l'abri… enfin, pour le moment. Sara se redressa un peu pour voir si l'homme s'approchait d'eux, mais elle ne vit que le vide. Grissom l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas ton arme ? » demanda t elle

« Je ne suis pas vraiment monté avec mon kit… mais toi ? »

Sara secoua la tête.

« J'ai décidé de faire comme toi, ca me paraissait une bonne idée… J'en suis plus très sur. »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas près d'eux. L'homme avait dû s'approcher. Qu'allaient ils bien pouvoir faire ?

Ils n'eurent cependant pas à attendre très longtemps, car en l'espace d'un instant tout s'accélera. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur un homme ensanglanté avec un pistolet à la main, et au moment où il allait appuyer sur la gachette, il s'effondra au sol, à leurs pieds… et un policier montra le bout de son nez.

« Docteur Grissom, Mademoiselle Sidle ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Merci Agent Stevens… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir. »

Grissom tenait toujours Sara serrée contre lui. L'agent Stevens les regarda bizarement, mais sans exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

« Hm… Vous devriez redescendre maintenant, je pense que Stokes pourra vous remplacer. »

« Non, non, on va finir, pas la peine de… »

Grissom se leva et au même moment la terre se mit à beaucoup tourner autour de lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le cadavre.

« Gil ! »

Sara se précipita sur lui, juste au moment où l'ambulancier arrivait. Il lui prit son poul.

« Hm… Il a le vertige. »

Les policiers présents n'en revenaient pas. Le célèbre docteur Grissom venait de compromettre une scene de crime parce qu'il avait le vertige.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait ici s'il a le vertige ? »

Sara fit un petit sourire forcé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus tard dans le bureau de Gil Grissom. Celui-ci était assit à son bureau quand Brass entra.

« Alors mon vieux… A quoi tu joues ? »

« Pardon ? »

« C'était quoi tout ce cirque ? »

« Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Grissom prit une profonde respiration et regarda derrière Jim pour être sur qu'ils étaient seuls.

« C'est 'anniversaire de Sara aujourd'hui. »

« Et ? »

Grissom se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai… Hm… Quelque peu oublié. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne vas me dire que tu souhaites l'anniversaire de tout tes…. Oh… »

Jim prit soudain conscience de ce que son vieil ami venait de lui dire sans vraiment lui dire.

« Sara ? »

Gil acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, puis se frotta les tempes énergiquement.

« Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Hm… Elle… Elle m'a plus ou moins mis dehors. »

« Bah rentre chez toi… »

« Hm… »

« Tu habites avec elle ? » demanda Brass presque en criant.

Gil se leva d'un bond et ferma la porte.

« Tu veux un mégaphone ? »

« Mais dans quoi tu t'es lancé, Gil ? »

« Ca semblait être une bonne idée au départ… »

« A quel moment ? » Jim était plus qu'étonné par le comportement de Gil et Sara. Comment pouvaient-ils enfreindre les règles avec autant de dédain. Surtout Gil, le Roi de la droiture ?

« Et ca fait combien de temps ? »

Gil secoua la tête et sortit de son bureau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Sara, et elle lui pardonnait toujours, pour une obscure raison. Il se décida à retourner chez lui, quite à faire du forcing pour passer le pas de la porte. Il en profita pour passer dans un magasin lui acheter la plus belle bague de la devanture. Non, ce n'était pas bien de vouloir acheter son pardon, mais comment pouvait il se faire pardonner autrement ?

THE END

_Voilà, j'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin, ni d'écrire une suite, c'était juste un truc qui me passait par la tête.. Tout ca a cause de la satanée grue que je vois tous les jours devant ma fenêtre de bureau au boulot et qui m'intrigue énormément… Je sais pas moi, j'aurais du être grutière peut être… En tout cas, je me demande comment les grutiers font pour rester là-haut pendant des heures… Mes respects aux grutiers._


End file.
